


Holiday

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A glimpse on Ron and Draco's holiday in Saint Petersburg. Double-drabble.





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Beta'd by WeasleyWench.

The view was beautiful, Draco had to admit. He looked at Ron: he was watching with avid eyes as the bridge over Neva slowly lifted open. Muggle technology always took so much time to accomplish something a spell would do in mere seconds, but Ron was positively fascinated by it, so Draco liked to indulge him from time to time. 

The air was cooler than what they were used to in the middle of summer, an insignificant thing next to the surreal image of a soft blue sky, dusted with pink, and outlined with glowing yellow; at a little past two in the morning. A normal ‘white night’ in Saint Petersburg.  

**

The fully-open bridge looked spectacular and a little funny, with its two big blocks of asphalt rising to a slant in the air.  

‘It’s beautiful, Draco!’ Ron breathed into his nape.  

Concealed by Disillusionment Charms, they were standing side by side on the dock, watching ships of various sizes sliding smoothly one after another on the clear path. 

‘Yes, it’s lovely.’ Draco smiled at him, softening his gaze. Ron kissed him slowly, and just for the sake of it, Draco let himself relax in the tight, warm embrace.


End file.
